Prior art push-to-talk mobile communication systems (hereinafter ‘PTT”) commonly utilized by the U.S. Military are typically equipped with holsters or holders that envelop and support a PTT switch. PTT switches permit a user to depress a pushbutton to open a “live microphone” to talk to others similarly equipped and operating on the same communications channel. These PTT holsters are usually equipped with a conventional metal clip that is snapped or secured to a user's gear at a location that permits quick access to the PTT switch. Simultaneously, these PTT holsters must protect the switch from inadvertent activation, which may leave a “hot mic” at inopportune moments.
These prior art PTT systems suffer from several disadvantages. Initially, the clips used to secure PTT holsters to a users' gear are not configured to permit the user to secure the holster on either side of their person. For example, most clips are “alligator” type clips configured to clip the holster to a user's right side and don't have any provision for left-handed mounting. As a result, many military personnel simply remove the standard clips and use zip-ties or rubber bands to secure the PTT holster to their gear at an advantageous location.
Additionally, once conventional holsters are secured to gear, either using the standard clips or via zip-ties or rubber bands, it is cumbersome to relocate the PTT holster should it become necessary since they are more or less permanently secured to the gear. In many applications, the user would prefer to mount the PTT switch and holster in an orientation that is simply not possible when using prior art holsters and clips.
Accordingly, based on the foregoing it is readily seen that there is a significant need in the art for a PTT holster for securing a PTT switch to a user or his gear that is readily properly oriented in a plurality of locations, simple to deploy, and quick to secure that overcomes the problems abundantly apparent in the prior art.